


your hand in the flame

by delectum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Duality of Sheith, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sparring as foreplay, Tender Sex, These boys invented love, Top Shiro, dom shiro, get urself a man that can do both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectum/pseuds/delectum
Summary: Keith deserved to be treated with gentleness and lavished with love. He also deserved to be held down and pounded until he couldn’t remember his own name. He liked being held down and dominated and Shiro liked being in control. The least he could do was give Keith what he needed.Or, the one in which Keith and Shiro have steamy kinky sex and then tenderly make love the next morning
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	your hand in the flame

In all of his previous relationships, Shiro had never been particularly adventurous in bed, too busy with the Garrison or hesitant due to his disease. It had been pleasant while it lasted, but Shiro had never truly realized what exactly he had been missing until he had gotten together with Keith. The younger man had lit a fire within Shiro with his passion and ferocity, able to keep up with Shiro in more ways than one. 

He also liked being held down and dominated, but he wouldn’t give in without a fight. If he wanted Keith, Shiro had realized soon enough, then he would have to fight for him and earn it. 

He’s known Keith long enough to know that his trust too had to be earned, even for something like sex. Keith wouldn’t give himself over to just anyone, and sometimes, you had to force him down to prove you could take care of him.

That’s why most of their nights started like this:

They’re sparring, rolling around on the floor and viciously attacking each other, blood boiling hot from adrenaline. They’ve already been at it for hours, losing their sense of time with the thrill of the fight. 

It’s late at night in the Garrison, the gym deserted and the lights in the hallway dimmed for lights out. 

Shiro growled and slammed Keith down hard against the floor, grinning victoriously when he heard the breathless grunt that Keith let out as he impacted against the padded mats. Shiro knelt on the floor, knee pressing down against the small of Keith’s back and one hand fisted in his hair, “Yield, kitten.”

In response, Keith snarled and bared his teeth. “Fuck you,” He growled low in the throat, almost animalistic, before he was bucking under Shiro and throwing him off with his own weight. 

Momentarily surprised, Shiro couldn’t block the punch that forced his jaw back and then Keith was reversing their positions, thighs spread wide in order to straddle Shiro under him.

He looked beautiful, eyes ablaze and hair falling freely over his slender face, so pretty and yet so dangerous. But no matter how strong he was, Shiro was stronger _and_ bigger, easily flipping Keith over and loving the way he went breathless at the action, his face pressed against the floor uncomfortably.

Shiro pressed a large hand against Keith’s slender neck, ignoring the way the younger male thrashed and snarled under his hand. “Don’t fucking make me ask again. _Yield.”_

“Make me,” Keith spat, eyes alight.

Shiro used the grip on Keith’s neck to lift his head up and turn it towards him, slapping him against the face for the comment and enjoying the way his cheek instantly blossomed red. “Look at you, so desperate to have someone hold you down and fuck you. You can’t go a minute without a dick in you, can you?”

Keith buckled and growled, snapping his teeth. He managed to get a hand free and swiped back with a clawed hand, catching Shiro across the cheek. The skin turned pink, the cut not deep enough to draw blood but enough to irritate the elder man. 

Shiro slammed Keith against the floor again, winding him, and snarled, “Stay calm or I’ll have to fucking tie you down.”

Ignoring all instruction, Keith broke free from the hold and surged forward, crashing his lips against Shiro’s, sweat slick skin sliding together. His hands buried themselves in Shiro’s hair, tugging forcibly to angle the kiss the way that he liked and Shiro allowed it, almost losing himself to the kiss. 

Finally gaining awareness of the fact that they were still in public, he pulled away slightly. “Bedroom, now,” he breathed against Keith’s swollen lips, unable to resist diving back in.

Somehow, they managed to stumble into their quarters without running into anyone, the hallways almost deserted that late at night. 

“You remember your safeword?” Shiro gasped, pressing Keith against the wall.

Keith nodded desperately, hands frantically working at undoing the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt. “Yeah, Shiro, _please-_ ” He crashed their lips together again, urging Shiro on. Keith knew riling him up was the quickest way to get what he wanted. 

Shiro broke away and forced Keith to his knees, who instinctively fought against the hold, rebellious and fiery with pent up energy from their spar earlier. Shiro growled impatiently, backhanding the younger man across the face and forcing him to the ground when he let out a surprised cry. 

He gripped Keith's hair and forced his head back, shoving his cock deep down his throat and relishing the way it made Keith choke, eyes tearing up. He could feel small hands scratching at his thighs and pushing, desperate to be allowed a breath but Shiro’s grip was unyielding. Keith’s throat convulsed around the intrusion, pretty lips stretched wide and wet with spit. 

He fucked Keith’s mouth, unable to tear his sight away from how beautiful Keith looked, feral and fucked out, his hair a mess and spit running down his cherry red lips. 

The knot in his belly tightened, and Shiro pushed Keith to the root of his cock, forcing him to deepthroat the intrusion. When he started to come, Keith’s nails dug into his hips as he was forced to swallow around the cock in his throat. It felt amazing to be so deep, to have a mouth around him so eager. Shiro released the grip on Keith’s hair, causing him to fall to the ground when he found that there was nothing holding him up. He coughed and retched, tears falling down his cheeks and eyes screwed shut. 

Shiro didn’t wait for him to recover, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him onto the bad. Keith growled at the touch, snapping his teeth blindly whenever he came close but Shiro forced his face down into the bedsheets with a firm hand at the back of his neck. He bent forward and scraped his teeth against Keith’s neck, leaving a trail of pink in its wake. Shiro smirked when he realized he could feel the way Keith’s pulse quickened in arousal, in time with his quickened breathing. 

Keith squirmed under him and gasped, “Shiro, just give it to me already!”

“Why don’t you beg for it if you’re so fucking desperate,” Shiro growled back, biting down and taking his time making a dark bruise.

Keith groaned as the skin broke, still struggling under the heavy weight holding him down against the bed, “Fuck, just hurry _up-”_

Shiro quickly grew impatient at the sign of bratiness, pushing Keith down so he was on all fours, ass high in the air. He didn’t bother taking it slow, starting with two fingers and shoving Keith into the sheets when he began to fight back.

He traced the fingers from his metal hand onto Keith’s lips, slipping a finger inside and rubbing a calloused finger over his cheek. The sharp edge of a canine bit into the flesh of his thumb, and Shiro knew that if he looked now, Keith’s teeth would have sharpened to fangs from the pleasure.

Before Keith had a chance to get used to the intrusion, Shiro shoved his fingers deep into Keith’s mouth, causing the younger man to choke and drool over them, arching his neck to breathe around the fingers in his mouth. “Get ‘em nice and wet for me, kitten,” he panted in his ear, rubbing lube and pre-cum over swollen lips.

His boyfriend was starting to lose the rebellious act, growing limp and compliant when he realized he was finally getting what he wanted. He had riled Shiro up enough that he would push Keith down and force him into submission, and all that was left was to trust his lover to give him what he needed. 

Shiro thrust into him hard and fast, plastering himself against Keith’s back and sucking at the hickey on Keith’s shoulder. Blood welled up at the site and Keith started to cry, burying his face in the sheets to hide his sobs. 

“Shiro, please,” Keith sobbed, but Shiro tugged at his hair, forcing his head back.

“I’m not done yet.”

Keith knew the safe word, and they wouldn’t stop until he used it.

The first time they had done this, Keith had begged Shiro to stop and Shiro, panicking, had immediately pulled out in worry and cradled his boyfriend's face, desperate to know whether he had hurt him or if he was in pain. Keith had gently explained that he was okay, and that he _knew_ the safe word, he promised, and could Shiro please get back inside him now. 

It had taken a while for him to grasp that Keith had wanted to be used and ignored, and it worked perfectly because _Shiro_ wanted to _use_ and be heard. 

“Shiro, it hurts, _please-“_

“You think I care?” Shiro tried to ask coolly, but the effect was ruined when his voice cracked midway. To make up for it, he grabbed at Keith’s neck from behind, tightening the fingers at the sides of his neck and enjoying the way it made Keith gasp. “You were begging for this, weren’t you? Now you have to take it.”

He thrust in again, growing slightly concerned as Keith went limp under him. “Still okay?” He breathed against Keith’s ear, watching as amethyst blinked open. Keith must have been drifting off, but he was slowly coming back to himself, eyes half-lidded and nodding breathlessly against the pillow.

“Use your words, kitten. I wanna hear you,” Shiro pants, gripping Keith’s hair and tugging slightly in rebuke.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m okay,” Keith gasped, angling his head as if asking for a kiss. Shiro obliged, pressing their lips together and grinding his hips slowly, wrenching a surprised gasp out of his lover. 

“Yeah, kitten, that’s it,” Shiro moaned as Keith tightened around him, close to completion. He rolled his hips and thrust again sloppily, losing the previously controlled movements in his pleasure. He grabbed Keith’s hips and pulled him in as he came, Keith moaning from overstimulation. His hands wrapped around his waist easily, fingers touching, and the sight sent another spark of arousal through Shiro. 

They both collapsed against the bed, panting from exertion. Shiro pulled out, Keith’s pretty hole twitching and clenching against nothing. It was almost gaping with the rough treatment, swollen, puffy, and red. Cum was leaking out of his hole and trailing down his slender thighs. Shiro pushed it back in curiously, relishing the low whines he was getting as his fingers thrust into Keith’s already abused hole.

“Shiro-” Keith groaned in protest from under him, and Shiro reluctantly pulled his hand out, running a hand over Keith’s hip in apology. 

It was clear that Keith was exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open, and Shiro wasn’t far behind. They both fell into bed, Shiro taking the time only to grab a water bottle from the bedside table. 

“Here, kitten, drink this before you fall asleep,” He pressed the edge of the bottle to Keith’s lips, propping him up to help him sit and tipping the bottle over. 

As soon as he had downed almost half the bottle, Keith sunk down against the pillow. Shiro screwed the lid back on and bent to press a soft kiss against his boyfriend's forehead, “You did good, baby.”

Keith simply hummed contently in response, snuggling against his boyfriend's side, clearly exhausted. Smiling fondly, Shiro turned the lamp off and joined Keith under the covers, pulling him in close and melting in his warm embrace. 

“Love you,” Shiro mumbled, and got a snore in response. Shiro chuckled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

Shiro woke late the next morning, sunlight streaming bright through the gaps in the curtain, bathing the room in soft yellow light. Keith was still asleep, sprawled halfway across his boyfriend’s chest, breathing heavy with sleep.

Taking the opportunity to just look, Shiro smiled gently, running his fingers over his cheekbones and the arch of Keith’s cupid’s bow. The soft skin gave under the pressure of his thumb, the dark metal a sharp contrast to the pink of his lips. 

Keith stirred under the touch, shifting restlessly and blinking heavy eyes awake.

Shiro pressed a kiss against the corner of Keith’s lips, brushing a hand over his hair and pushing Keith's bangs back from his forehead. “Good morning,” he said softly, propping himself on his elbow and looking down at his lover. 

Keith's inky black hair was spread over the pillow, his cheeks pink from sleep. There were pillow marks over his jaw and all up his left arm, and Shiro ran a finger over them, endeared. Keith smiled back sleepily at Shiro, raising a hand to stroke his cheek. “M’rning, Takashi,” he murmured, still half asleep, “when’d you get up?”

“Not too long ago,” Shiro hand glided over Keith’s stomach, tracing invisible patterns and running his fingers over old scars. His hand easily spanned over his lover's abdomen, and Shiro knew from their endeavors last night that he could wrap both hands around Keith’s waist and still have his fingers touch. The knowledge of their size difference sparked a jolt of arousal, reminding him of how easy it had been to push Keith down and ravish him. 

Shiro laced their hands together, marveling at how Keith’s hand was almost completely engulfed in his. He brought it to his lips, kissing gently over the bruised knuckles, the mark of a fighter, a survivor.

His boyfriend shifted closer in search of warmth and comfort, accidentally brushing a thigh against Shiro’s arousal. Keith laughed, pressing a light hand against the bulge in Shiro’s boxers, smirking when Shiro gasped. “You didn’t think to take care of this?” He murmured teasingly, running a finger over the fabric.

“I was waiting for you,” Shiro replied, tracing over Keith’s scarred cheek, so gently. “Didn’t want to start without you.”

“That’s sweet,” Keith leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against the bridge of his lover's nose, his palm snaking down under the waistband and taking Shiro in hand. He began to stroke over the shaft slowly, in no rush to get him to completion. They had all the time in the world, their schedule cleared and no war to distract them from each other. 

Shiro groaned at the touch, rolling over on top of Keith and bending down to kiss him softly, chastely. It didn’t turn heated or desperate, a sharp juxtaposition to the frenzy of the previous night. They pulled apart solely to catch their breath, pressing their foreheads together, lost in each other’s eyes with neither of them willing to part. 

“Do you have the lube?” Keith panted against Shiro’s neck, stroking over the warm supple skin.

Shiro pulled away in concern, propping himself on his elbows and bracketing Keith under him. “Are you sure?” He breathed, brushing over one of the bloodied marks from their previous tryst. “We were really rough last night. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I need you inside me, Takashi,” Keith pleaded, eyes beseeching in a way that Shiro could never say no to, “Besides, I know you’ll be gentle.”

Heart softening at the thought of having Keith’s trust so wholly, Shiro kissed his forehead and leaned over to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers liberally. 

Keith was still slick and loose from the previous night, but Shiro still took his time opening his lover up, teasing with his touches. Keith squirmed under him, urging him to hurry, but Shiro kept his pace slow and steady, adding another finger and pressing light kisses against the sharp bone of Keith’s clavicle to distract him from the stretch. 

He was four fingers in when Keith finally lost patience, kissing behind his boyfriend’s ear and panting, “Takashi, please,” 

Shiro kissed Keith as he pushed in slowly, one hand gently placed over the scarred cheek and the other interlaced with Keith’s. His eyelids fluttered shut at the gesture and he shivered, breathing out against Shiro’s lips.

Once he was fully sheathed, Shiro propped himself on his elbows and took a moment to just stare and admire his lover. Keith looked beautiful in the morning sun, skin aglow and cheeks flushed. His amethyst eyes were gorgeous in the sun, more beloved than any gem. 

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro blurted reverently, unable to resist pressing a kiss against Keith’s cheek, his jaw, his shoulder… anywhere he could reach. 

He could feel Keith running a hand through his hair, scratching lightly at the scalp in a way that almost caused Shiro to melt. “I love you,” Keith murmured back in response, petting over the shaved part of his undercut and running a light hand over the curve of his ear. Shiro bent his head, placing light and reverent over the bruises from the previous night, soft and gentle. 

Keith moaned as his lover’s lips caught over one of the love bites, the skin already scabbing over. Shiro laved over the soft skin of his neck, reminding himself to put cream over the small wound when they got out of bed.

“I’m here, baby, I’m here,” Shiro breathed, moving at almost a glacial place. He wanted this to last, to draw it out as much as possible. 

Skin slid against skin, quiet puffs of breath filling the small bubble that they had created, just the two of them together. 

Shiro pulled out and thrust back in slowly, inch by inch, his pace unhurried and peaceful. It was less about the pleasure and more about being intimate with each other, enjoying the ways they were able to find peace together. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to clench around him, clearly close to completion. Shiro leaned forward, taking Keith in hand and stroking softly, pressing an open mouthed kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Come for me, baby,” he murmured against the skin and rolling his hips. 

Keith threw back his head and exposed the long column of his throat as he came with a cry and Shiro followed soon after, pressing deep into Keith with a final, stuttered thrust. They took a moment to bask in the afterglow of such intense and pleasurable emotions, relishing the time they could spend together. Shiro pulled out gently when he had finally caught his breath, laughing when Keith moaned at the action. He pressed a kiss against his hair, getting up lazily to grab a washcloth to wipe them both down. “I’ll be right back, baby,” he said fondly, grabbing a cloth to wipe them both down from the bathroom. 

The bruises from the previous night had darkened over time, splashes of purple over Keith’s pale, smooth skin. Shiro was gentle around the marks, wiping softly and pressing butterfly kisses over them as he moved. 

Keith clung to him as soon as Shiro joined him under the covers, tucking himself neatly under Shiro’s head and burying close. Shiro brushed over his hair, detangling the strands absently and bending down to kiss his forehead. 

“Thanks for this, baby,” he said softly, pulling him in closer.

Keith chuckled sleepily, eyes slipping closed in contentment. “You don’t have to thank me for sex, Shiro.”

Shiro could have sworn that Keith was purring judging by the way he went boneless in his arms. “I meant for trusting me with this. With you.”

Keith snuggled closer, tucking himself under Shiro’s jaw and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the skin there. “I’d give you everything, Takashi. I trust you with my life.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” He said fondly, dragging his fingers lightly over Keith’s arms. His hand was big enough that it could wrap around Keith’s bicep with room to spare, and he marveled over how he had the trust of someone so slight yet strong, and so so beautiful.

“You can pay me back by getting us breakfast,” Keith teased with a smirk, eyes still closed. He snuggled deeper against his boyfriend’s warmth, sleepy and sated.

Shiro kissed Keith softly, brushing his bangs back and admiring the sharp planes of his face, knowing he was in the hands of the love of his life. “Anything for you, baby.”


End file.
